Chicha's Choice
by MangoDonut
Summary: Ever wondered how Pacha and Chicha met? I always adored their relationship and wondered what brought them together. Here's my take on their story from Chicha's perspective. Hope you enjoy!
1. Up the Mountain

"How much longer?" Chicha huffed as she trudged along the uncultivated, misty trail.

"Just a bit longer," Micos, her elderly father replied in a raspy voice. The humidity of the Peruvian forest swallowed them and made the waxy leaves on billowy trees hang especially low. Such surroundings only accentuated Chicha's claustrophobia as they voyaged up the mountain.

Much to Micos' excitement (and her dismay), Chicha had finally become of age and it was time to find her a suitable husband. None of lowly, uneducated men in her village would do for her proud and obstinate father, so he sought out other prospects, connecting with any and every contact he knew in search for a man fit enough to care for his prized daughter.

Despite a lifetime of living in the mountains, the high altitude proved to be troublesome for her father's weakening lungs. The duo stopped briefly as Micos weathered an especially tumultuous coughing attack. He smiled meekly at Chicha, then they continued on.

Chicha worried often about her father and how he would fare living alone. Her mother passed away when she was young, so taking care of Micos became her favorite title. She was the only person who could conquer her father's hard-headedness. She would have been content living in the same village as her father while raising her own family, but Chicha was willing to sacrifice her happiness at the expense of erasing her father's potential worry. She inherited her mother's selfless devotion to her family, along with her strong wit and determination.

They had received news from a messenger that an old friend of her father's had a son in search of a wife to take with him as he began his job as one of the emperor's consultants. He was good-looking and promised with a hefty salary and a luxuriant life in the city.

"This is all you could ever want," Micos told her as they packed for their four-day hike to meet her new husband. "This is all _I_ could ever want for my daughter."

"I didn't know you loved me so much that you wanted to ship me off to a village a four day's trip away," Chicha added playfully, and the two laughed.

"See the clearing over there," her father lifted his knobby walking stick at waved it at the opening between the trees. "Past there is our destination. We have finally reached it. Come, daughter," he said.

Chicha tried to smile for her father, but the continuing feeling of claustrophobia lingered and she trudged along the path. These trails were unfamiliar to her, the birdcalls and plants essentially alien. She wondered if she would have anything in common with this new suitor, or if she had the strength in her to fake her own happiness in their marriage.

They made it past the clearing and were welcomed by the clamor of this foreign village. Chicha smiled at several of the people in the streets, and thankfully her smile was returned. Her father stopped once to ask a group of women for directions, and they all wordlessly pointed to the top of the village.

After what seemed like an eternity, Micos and Chicha finally approached a modest house surrounded by farmland. Despite its domineering presence on top of the mountain, it was evident that this family had just as much money as Micos.

Her father knocked on the rusty door and it opened almost immediately.

"Micos!" a burly man about the same age as him exclaimed and gathered him in a hug. "It has been far too long! I am beyond thrilled that such exciting events have brought us together again."

"Indeed, Raymi," her father chuckled as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I would like for you to meet my daughter, Chicha."

Micos ushered for her to come closer to the door, and she obliged. Raymi took her hand in his. "My, Micos, she looks just like your wife. What a beauty," he sighed, then looked at her father. "I now see why you kept her tucked away in your neck of the forest all these years. It is an honor to welcome you to my family."

Chicha tucked a loose strand of her hair back into her green headband and smiled at him. "If you knew my sense of humor, then you would understand why he kept me hidden from the world."

Her father shot her a look as they entered the modest house.

"Chicha, this is my son, Sumac. I think you will enjoy each other's company," Raymi said, and gestured to the man standing in their living room.

"Why, hello, Chicha," said Sumac, and immediately Chicha was taken aback by his exquisite looks and rich voice. Although he wasn't tall, per say, his stance definitely exuded confidence. His rich, black hair was tied up neatly into a braid that fell at his shoulders, and his clothes accentuated his muscular build. His sharp features only added to his alluring presence. He had almond eyes that glistened as he sized up her narrow waist and childbearing hips. His ears adorned brandish gold earrings that indicated his educated status, and a grin that suggested he had mischievous things on his mind.

Chicha sighed. He was just like the rest of them.

"Hello, Sumac. I've heard from some trusted sources that we would be compatible." One of Chicha's strongest features was her sarcasm, a trait she inherited after years of interacting with arrogant men like him.

Sumac gave her a puzzled look, but brushed it off. "Let me escort you to the dining room," he said and placed his hand on the small of her back—albeit a little past the small of her back—as he guided her into the room. The sheer movement alone irked Chicha tremendously, thus leading the evening off to an unsettling start.


	2. A Brief Engagement

At the dining room table, Chicha was introduced to Sumac's mother, an aged woman who didn't speak at all to her but smiled warmly. She noticed that there was an empty spot at the dining room table.

"Who are we waiting for?" Chicha eyed the idle seat as they passed around the food.

"Oh, that seat is saved for Pacha, Sumac's twin brother. He's usually too busy tending to the fields or the llamas to come for dinner, but we always save a hefty portion for him out of courtesy," Sumac's father said with a chuckle.

"I didn't know you had a twin brother," Chicha mused, genuinely curious.

"You wouldn't see the resemblance," Sumac said with annoyance. "Such a simple man."

"Huh," was all Chicha could muster before digging into her meal.

Dinner party conversation revolved mostly on Raymi and Micos reminiscing on their friendship stemming from their days trading at various markets. It pleased Chicha's heart seeing her father look so joyful. Years of mourning his wife aged him greatly, and he grew wistful leading up to the day of their departure.

When Sumac's mother began pouring the after-dinner tea, an air of seriousness swept over the dining room table.

"Sumac intends to begin his position as consultant next week, and it takes roughly three days to travel to the city. It would look unfavorable for him to arrive without a wife," Raymi said in a hushed tone.

"So we push the wedding closer than anticipated?" Micos suggested, to which Chicha almost spat out her tea.

"Next week?" You want me to marry this guy in less than a _week_?" she sputtered, and looked at her father helplessly.

"It is not becoming of a consultant's wife to display such defiance amongst company," Sumac admonished, but Chicha ignored him. Instead, she looked at her father.

The tiredness in his eyes was the only answer she needed. Marrying Sumac would mean that she would be wealthy, and without a doubt she would send money to pay for his medicine and everyday necessities. With a husband of high status, he would have no cause to fret about her, and she had no doubt that he spent many sleepless nights worrying about his beloved daughter.

"Forgive me… I'm just so… so caught off-guard, but perhaps learning more about our life together would answer questions I have about the unknown," Chicha said in hopes of deescalating the situation.

"Ah, I see," Sumac responded, and raised an eyebrow. "The city is bustling with life. At every corner you'll find crowded markets selling the most decadent clothes and succulent delicacies. The streets won't reek of rancid rainwater like here in the country, and the maddening sound of frogs at night will be replaced with the bustling sounds of nightlife. Festivals every night, can you imagine? Our children will learn _actual_ skills, none of this low-grade survival skills education that peasants learn. Our life will be fantastic."

At this, Chicha abruptly stood up. "Excuse me. With all of the excitement I've gotten a little overheated. I'm going to step outside for some fresh air," she said.

Chicha hurried out of the room, thinking to herself over and over again:

 _This is not what I wanted._

 _This is not what I wanted._

 _This is not what I wanted._


	3. Meeting Pacha

Outside, the stars and vast sky welcomed her as sobs shook her body. She wandered aimlessly into some gated field and sank her knees into the damp ground as she buried her face in her hands.

"Wives of consultants don't typically dirty their dresses," said a rich baritone voice behind where she was kneeling.

"So I've heard," Chicha answered and rolled her eyes, clearly knowing that whoever spoke behind her wouldn't see it. "Pardon me while I say goodbye to Mother Nature before joining the metropolitan hubbub."

The person laughed heartily as they approached Chicha. Normally, Chicha would panic knowing that some mysterious stranger was closing in on her, but the tone of this mysterious person's voice was calm, good natured, and safe.

"Not many women around here want to stick around for the dirt and bugs. I'm impressed. Here, let me help you up," said the voice. Chicha looked up to see a ginormous beast of a man towering over her, shifting their weight to lend her a hand. Cautiously, she took it, and was amazed to see her hand dissolve in the vastness of his palm, how perfectly it enveloped hers like a corn wrapped in its husk.

"I grew up adoring dirt and bugs,' thank you very much," she said somewhat breathlessly as the mysterious man lifted her up in one smooth motion. Chicha's girlfriends back in her village said the same thing to her. "Ah, Chicha, you better bring us back fine clothes! And sweets! How we envy you!" Such conversations began to annoy her.

Chicha tilted her head to get a better look at him as he emerged from the moonlight.

This man cowered over her by a solid foot and a half, and his chest barreled out of him like a great Incan god. While some parts of him looked soft, he undoubtedly possessed the strength of three men, at least. His thick, dark eyebrows were poised in a quizzical expression as his deep-set eyes gazed into hers.

He ran one of his thick hands over his messy black mane and then offered it to her. "I'm Pacha."

"Chicha. Sorry you caught me at a bad moment," she said, motioning to her mud-stained dress.

Pacha smiled wide. "I'm sorry that I'm about to make your day worse," he replied, and pointed to her dress. "That's not mud."

"What do you mean?" Chicha asked, mildly panicked. "Where are we right now?"

"This is where we let the llamas free graze," he replied, and looked down at the grass.

Horrified, Chicha out of frustration and snorted (something she did when she felt overly-emotional) and proceeded to storm off.

"Hey!" Pacha called out. "I can help you."

"Really?" Chicha snarled. She turned back to face him.

"Well, I can help you get rid of that stain," he said and jerked his head to the right. "Come."

Together, they walked inside a dank hut with several stalls for their llamas. Chicha struggled to catch up to Pacha due to his long strides, but he was patient with her.

"That's Sol, he's the oldest one we have. And over there is Amkha, don't get too close to her or else she'll spit," he proclaimed, pointing out the llamas in each stall to Chicha. She noticed that each animal perked up at the sound of his deep voice and rushed to the end of their stall asking to be stroked. They finally reached a workstation of sorts.

"If you wouldn't mind," he said, and motioned for her to sit on the high table. He took a piece of cloth and began to blot out the stain.

"Thank you," she said genuinely. He looked up and smiled at her. "I take it you spend a lot of time here."

"That's right," he boasted, and pulled out a stool for him to sit on. "I take care of the land and our llamas. A simple life, but it brings me great joy."

"So Sumac really was right: I truly do not see the resemblance between the two of you," Chicha noted.

"My mother tells me we descended from giant mountain men," Pacha said, and gently dabbed at the stain.

"I'm not talking about physical characteristics. Why didn't you end up like a busy cityboy like him? You two could not be more different, " Chicha implored. She became fascinated by the preciseness of his movements as he removed the filthy substance from her long dress.

"Ah," was all Pacha said and continued to work on her dress.

Chicha grew impatient.

"Hey," she quipped, and gently placed her hand on the underside of his chin to lift up his head. They stared at each other, wordlessly, for what felt like minutes. In this silent exchange Chicha studied his wide eyes; they displayed such purity that could not be feigned. She followed the edges of his hooked nose, all the way to his lips, which were set in a grim smile.

"You clearly have a good heart. Why can't I seem to find that in your brother?" she asked. They were still staring at each other.

"My brother is a good man, you simply value different things. He will take excellent care of you; anything you could ever want he will buy for you. The city may take some getting used to, but he will show you the way," Pacha stated, and stood up. "I believe the stain is removed."

"How can I repay you?" Chicha teased.

"It's nothing," he said, and dusted off his pants. He didn't look at her, though she clearly was.

As he helped Chicha off the table, she couldn't help but again notice how carefully he carried her hand in his, and kept it safe, protected.

Together, they walked back into the house and didn't mention their interaction to anyone. Chicha felt discomfort in the silence they shared as they entered the house, but didn't know exactly how to address it. Pacha's mother eyed them suspiciously, and, if Chicha wasn't mistaken, smiled at her before disappearing into the kitchen.


	4. Duty and Discord

"Come in."

Chicha kept her back to the door as she continued to braid her long, luscious hair before tucking it into her signature updo. In fact, not many people knew she had long hair, as the style she chose to keep it in was the same style that her mother used. Her customary green headband was sewn by her mother, and although it was ratty and worn, she never went without it.

Her father walked in the room slowly.

"It was nice of them to give you a room to yourself," he commented as he observed the modest surroundings.

"I wish you would sleep here instead of on the floor in the living room," Chicha protested, and faced Micos, attempting to give him a harsh look. "You know how much pain your back has endured."

Her father waved off her comment and sat at the foot of her bed. "You realize how happy your mother would be, now that you know the man you will marry. He will take excellent care of you and you will live the life I dreamed for you," her father said, and motioned for Chicha to sit down next to him.

"I have nothing in common with him," Chicha protested, and noticed that she was starting to cry. "I will miss you so much."

"My dear Chicha," Micos sighed and reached over to wipe a tear, "You are the closest remembrance I have to your wonderful mother. I will miss you more than you can imagine, but this is what is best for you."

"I understand," was all Chicha could say, and put her hand over her father's. "I understand."

Her father kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Just as Chicha got up from her bed she heard the door open again.

"Did you forget something, Fath-" she began, only to see that it was Sumac at the door. "I didn't realize that knocking was a custom only in my village."

Sumac laughed loudly at her comment. "Oh Chicha, we will be getting to know each other soon enough, I think it's perfectly acceptable to have an air of openness. Should I be cautious of what you might be doing behind closed doors in my house?" he asked, then raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," she remarked, and made way to her bed. "If you would please excuse my exhaustion I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

As she walked past him to get to the bed Sumac suddenly reached out and placed a forceful hand on her shoulder. "Why are you so distant with me?" he growled.

"Forgive me if I'm a little fatigued after hiking for four days. Next time I will ask for permission to go to sleep," Chicha said, and gave him an appalled look.

"People will see your defiance and question my authority at the emperor's palace," he admonished, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Your attractiveness will be the envy of all men, and I can see that you have enough wit and charm to entertain even the largest dinner party. But if you refuse to be submissive to me then I highly doubt that you will enjoy the life of luxury I have planned for us."

"Is that what my life will be like with you? A timid housewife who tends to your drunken dinner guests and stays cooped up in the city all day long? Lucky for me I will be rewarded with jewels and fine silks and your stamp of approval," Chicha spat out, and moved past him. "I would like to rest now."

Sumac gave her a menacing glare. "Women would envy the opportunity I have given you. I suggest you be a little more grateful," he said, adding a bite to each word.

He slammed the door behind him, almost blowing out the candle due to sheer force. With this, Chicha sank into her bed and wept until sleep came upon her.


	5. The Panther

Chicha always woke up unreasonably early. It was one of her mother's habits, tending to the house, fields, and animals with undisrupted silence while Chicha and her father slept. When she passed away, it was almost as if Chicha's body rewired overnight to do the same, and she began her days at dawn, listening to the echoes of her mother's spirit in the lonesome household.

This morning, waking up in Sumac's house, proved to be no different. When she opened her swollen eyes, she noted the barely emerging sun peeking from her window, and rose from her bed.

As she walked around the house, it became evident to her that the rest of its inhabitants were still asleep. She wandered into the kitchen and noted the loaf of bread still rising, not quite ready to be put in the oven. Chicha thought about cleaning the dining table (or anything, for that matter), but feared that would insult Sumac's mother if she saw her in action.

Fidgety and restless, Chicha walked outside and breathed in the dewy morning air. This calmed her tremendously.

She surveyed the plants that bordered their property and noted their flourishing features. Chickens were spread out sporadically around the fields, aimlessly picking at the earth. She walked closer to one of them and knelt down to stroke its neck.

After several minutes, Chicha realized that she wasn't the only person enjoying the early morning dawn.

Pacha slowly emerged from the llama stable and waved at her. Chicha tried to ignore the bubbling sensation of sheer joy she felt as she watched him approach.

She opted not to stand up and greet him properly, instead continuing to feel the soft feathers between her fingers. Chicha marveled at how swiftly Pacha was able to stoop his bulky frame into a crouching stance opposite of her. Rather than being intimidated by him, many of the chickens hopped to his direction, begging to be pet. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"It seems like they trust you," she noted, and smiled at him.

"I trust _them_ ," Pacha corrected, and returned her smile.

She let his comment soak in the air, and nodded. "It's hard to have faith in people sometimes."

"That's not what I meant. Watch," he lowered his already deep voice and made a poking motion in the dirt, "if you pretend you're scavenging for something then they'll flock to you."

She observed his tactic and copied his movements. Immediately, three more chickens meandered to her darting fingers, erratically tilting their heads to catch more seed.

"Animals, you see, sense a good heart. Once they know that it is there, and that you are willing to devote yourself to a sacrificial love, then they do not hesitate to do the same," Pacha continued.

"Are you implying that humans do not sense when someone has a good heart?" Chicha implored.

"It just takes them longer," Pacha corrected, then looked at her and grinned.

"Not you," she said quickly. She moved her darting fingers closer and gently interlocked them with his, as a slender vine travels along a sturdy, aged tree trunk. This caused Pacha to avert his eyes and stare at the ground, but he didn't move his hand. If Chicha wasn't mistaken, she saw hints of red under his worn, sundried cheeks.

"As you can tell accepting compliments is a skill I have yet to acquire," Pacha said abashedly. "You truly are an outstanding woman, Chicha. My brother is quite fortunate to have you as his wife."

"Well I wish—" Chicha began, but Pacha interrupted her by firmly grasping her shoulder.

His heavy-lidded eyes narrowed as he looked past her and onto a scattering of bushes by the llamas' grazing area. Chicha followed his trance and noticed something bustling in the shrub. The llamas, only yards away, were too busy picking at the grass to notice.

In a flash, a large and stealthy creature the color of midnight barreled out of the bushes and encroached the group of llamas.

"No!" bellowed Pacha, and hurled his body to the animal, but it dashed into the shrubs. In those brief moments, Chicha saw that this living specimen was a male black panther. She caught herself paralyzed in amazement by watching the animal's muscles ripple like fine cloth blowing in the breeze.

Her eyes found Pacha, who hurriedly shepherded the llamas in the stable and was sealing the door. The precision and sureness in his movements amid the chaos impressed Chicha.

"What happened?" she yelled, completely unsure of what to do.

"That panther has been lurking on our land for weeks," Pacha replied, tugging on the door in a harsh manner to ensure its security before turning to her. He had a spear in his hands. "Get inside now."

Chicha's signature stubbornness and occasional hot-headed temperament flared inside of her. She crossed her arms and kept her feet firmly planted to the ground.

"I'm not leaving you. I want to help."

Pacha tightened his mouth. "Chicha, I swear on every single god known to man that if you don't—"

An ear-splitting roar from the dense forest cut him off. The following series of events unfolded so quickly that Chicha was barely able to comprehend the grave danger she was in.

The panther lunged from the trees. A scream escaped her lips as she tried to think of a plan with the milliseconds she had before the beast ravaged her body and attempted to harm Pacha.

From the corner of her eye she saw him charge at the animal. She was only a few yards away from it, close enough to absorb the savage beauty of his emerald eyes and measure the unbounded strength of his forelegs. Just as the panther leaped up to sink its claws into Chicha, Pacha thrust the spear into the air and threw his body over hers.

The fall should have hurt Chicha, damaged her in some way, but it didn't.

Chicha kept her eyes closed, still fearful of the situation at hand. But she felt Pacha's thick hand cradle her waist, his heavy frame pressed against hers, his labored breathing brushing against her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, and they were looking directly into Pacha's deep, dark irises. His eyebrows were knit in a concerned expression as he studied her, mere centimeters from her face. The grass beneath them felt crisp and cool, but the heat between their bodies easily counteracted that.

He held her in that protective embrace for quite sometime, wordlessly, gazing at her. Chicha wasn't sure what became of the panther but just feeling his hand curve around her body instantly made her feel warm, and safe.

Something had changed between them.

"You protected me," Chicha murmured, and immediately Pacha brought his lips to hers.

They were so soft, so unlike the rest of his rugged and sturdy exterior that Chicha found herself more surprised by the texture of his lips than the actual kiss itself. Chicha breathed into the kiss and tasted the spiciness in his mouth. She wrapped her slender arms around his burly biceps and tugged at them to bring him closer to her. She found so many answers in that kiss.

"Why do I feel so strongly about you?" Pacha whispered.

Chicha was about to respond but Raymi, Micos, and Sumac rushed to the clearing. Pacha immediately stood up and hoisted her onto her feet in one swift motion. She, still wrapped up in what happened, could barely stand on her own and leaned into his frame for support.

"What happened here? A loud noise awoke us. Oh, my!" Raymi gasped as he observed the carnage. The panther's body was sprawled a few yards from where Pacha and she were laying down, lifeless. The long spear that Pacha was holding earlier clearly found its target.

"Chicha and I were tending to the llamas when the panther attacked us," Pacha stated bluntly.

"And Pacha miraculously saved the llamas and me," Chicha boasted, and turned her body so that it was only facing him. She hoped that it would force Pacha to look at her in the eye, but instead made him stare at the ground, eyebrows furrowed. "I owe my life to him."

"Ah, let us all gawk at the magnificent and daunting job of serving as our family's handyman and llama caretaker," Sumac replied, his voice full of sarcasm. "Thank you, brother, for returning my wife without ruining her most valuable asset: her beauty."

Chicha took one look at Sumac, so pristinely dressed and clean, and felt sick to her stomach. If Pacha was irritated by his brother's comment, he clearly didn't show it since he simply exhaled and neared the dead panther.

The vivacious energy that radiated from its emerald eyes had vanished and instead were dull and glazed over. Pacha kneeled keenly over the animal, removed the spear from its underbelly, and smoothed over its glossy coat. He closed his eyes and began to move his lips.

"What a wretched animal," Sumac scoffed and forcefully nudged a chicken that was approaching his feet.

"It was a beautiful thing," she said softly, and took a place next to Pacha.

Despite the near-death experience she just experienced, Chicha couldn't help but feel melancholy to see such a miraculous animal slain right in front of her. She leaned closer to Pacha to try and hear what he was saying. He was asking Urcuchillay, the god that watched over animals, for forgiveness. The action alone brought tears to her eyes.

"I am sorry my senselessness forced you to kill this creature," she whispered to him.

He sighed, a sorrowful sigh, and replied, "I am sorry for transgressing on your upcoming union with my brother. What I did was completely uncalled for, and I can assure you that I will no longer make foolish decisions."

"Pacha."

He scooped up the limp animal and looked at her once more.

"The last thing I would ever want is for you to become injured. You have a strong, beautiful heart and will be an excellent wife to Sumac."

"You and I both know that is _not_ what I want," Chicha pleaded, still whispering.

"You do not know what you want," Pacha shot back, angered by her resilience. "You said this to me in the stable last night. I have nothing to offer, are you too blind to see that? Please, be the daughter your father expects of you and make both our families happy."

Chicha, seared by his hurtful words, tried to fight back tears. She retreated to her future husband and feigned an expression of graciousness, hopefully masking the utter devastation she felt inside.


End file.
